1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for permitting a plurality of exercises to be performed by the arms and legs of the user, and particularly an apparatus that will permit the imposition of an isometric stress on the leg muscles while the arm muscles are subjected to a variety of different exercises.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
There is a multitude of prior art patents dealing with exercising devices. The great majority of such prior art devices are single purpose devices, i.e., the apparatus is designed to perform a single type of exercise whether it be a push out of the legs, push up exercises by the arms, push out exercises by the arms, or pull up exercises by the arms. Even in the sophisticated commercial exercise salons, the commonly used Nautilus machines are invariably designed to perform exercises with only a single set of muscles employed. Hence, to go through an entire sequence of desirable exercises for the arms, it is necessary to spend time on a minimum of four different Nautilus machines.
Exercises are generally performed against a restraining force applied either by lifting a selected number of weights or by compression of springs. To provide an exercise device that is suitable for use in the home, hence occupying a minimum of space, the utilization of springs as the force resisting element is a common practice. Moreover, it has been a common practice to enclose such springs within tubular guide elements which also function as part of frame of the exercising apparatus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,417, 4,726,580 and 4,619,454. None of these patents, however, disclose a single apparatus having the capability of performing a plurality of arm exercises concurrently with optionally maintaining an isometric stress on the legs.